mafia_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Marciano crime family
The''' Marciano crime family is one of the "Five Families" in the Italian-American Mafia that dominates criminal activity in New York City, New York. It is considered to be the third most powerful crime family in New York and in the whole country. History Historical Leadership '''Boss: *Vitale "Vito" Puquanasi (1910 - 1922) (life imprisonment) *Remo Nebusco (1922 - 1925) (retired) *Phillip Ciccio (1925) (murdered) * Francesco "Big Frank" Casteliano (1925 - 1941) (forced to retire) *Calogero "Dean" Manotta (1941 - 1943) (replaced by Commision) *Gaetano "Jim" Marciano (1943 - 1969) (replaced by Commision) *Joseph "Big Joe" Trappanoca Sr. (1969 - 1975) (replaced by Commision for murder of acting Underboss George Capri, died in 1990) *Joseph "Little Joe" Trappanoca Jr. (1975 - 1979) (imprisoned in 1977, sentenced to life in 1979) **''Acting Boss: Raoul "Don Raffie" Magazana (1977 - 1979) (became boss)'' *Raoul "Don Raffie" Magazana (1977 - 1996) (died of natural causes) (imprisoned 1994 - 1996) **''Acting Boss: Pasquale "Patty" Armeno (1994 - 1996) (became boss)'' * Pasquale "Patty" Armeno (1996 - 2005) (died of cancer) *Michael "Miles" Campano (2005 - 2010) (life imprisonment) *Ruggero "Reggie" DiFalconi (2010 - present) (imprisoned 2012 - present, scheduled for release in 2015) **''Acting Boss: Joseph "Joe Fish" Penone (2012 - 2014) (stepped down)'' **''Acting Boss: Vincent "Vito" Paolanardo (2014) (imprisoned)'' ** Acting Boss: Alan "Jersey Boy" Amete (2014 - present) 'Underboss:' *Marcello "Chellie" Altono (1914 - 1934) (retired) *Pasqualino "Lino" Sinagra (1934 - 1937) (fled to Boston) *Armando Derece (1937 - 1955) (murdered) *Ralph LoRizzo (1955 - 1959) (fled after murder of consigliere Anthony Amono) *Joseph "JoJo" Pizzararo (1959 - 1961) (demoted and replaced) *Antonino "Nini Mac" Seffante (1961 - 1969) (life imprisonment) *Gaetano "Tommy" Rebino (1969 - 1990) (retired) (imprisoned 1978 - 1988) ** Acting Underboss: George "Gigi" Capri (1978 - 1984) (murdered for dispute with Joseph Trappanoca Sr.) **''Acting Underboss: Peter "Featherfoot" Giadiona (1984 - 1988)'' *Pasquale "Patty" Armeno (1990 - 1994) (became acting boss) * Peter "Featherfoot" Giadiona (1994 - 1999) (replaced) *Rudolph "Rudy Moon" Riggore (1999 - 2002) (agreed to cooperate with FBI in April 2002) *Peter "Featherfoot" Giadiona (2002 - 2014) (died of stroke) *Alan "Jersey Boy" Amete (2014) (promoted to acting boss) * Anthony "Tony Basil" Basilicata (2014 - present) 'Consigliere:' *Federico "Big Rickie" Calebresi (1925 - 1943) (forced to step down) *Steven "The C" Upipo (1943 - 1953) (imprisoned 1953 - 1973, retired in 1974, died in 1978) *Gaetano "Gary" DiSanto (1953 - 1961) (retired) *Joseph Picelli (1961 - 1978) (imprisoned 1971 - 1977, sentenced to life in 1978) ** Acting Consigliere: Joseph Anea (1971 - 1978) (promoted to official consigliere) *Joseph Anea (1978 - 1999) (life imprisonment) ** Acting Consigliere: Giuseppe "Ugly Joe" DeLuco (1999 - 2001) (life imprisonment) *Paul "The Pied Piper of Queens" Urbani (2001 - 2011) (life imprisonment) *John Turtamelli (2011 - 2013) (agreed to cooperate with FBI in July 2013) *''Vacant (2013 - 2014)'' *Dante DeLuco (2014 - present) Current Leadership Administration: *'Boss: '''Ruggero "Reggie" DiFalconi - a longtime member of the Marciano family who was made under Jim Marciano in 1971, DiFalconi was promoted to capo in 1976. DiFalconi was described as "the perfect image of an oldtime boss." DiFalconi was arrested and charged with extortion in 2012 and is projected for released in 2015. *'Acting Boss: Alan "Jersey Boy" Amete - a loyal soldier in DiFalconi's old crew, Amete was promoted to capo after DiFalconi's rise to boss, and to underboss after Peter Giadiona's death. Amete is the current acting boss after Vincent Paolanardo's imprisonment under Operation Garden State. *'Underboss: '''Anthony "Tony Basil" Basilicata - A former Brooklyn capo since 1971, Basilicata became underboss after Alan Amete's rise to acting boss. *'Consigliere: 'Dante DeLuco - DeLuco is the nephew of Joseph "Ugly Joe" DeLuco, a former capo. He was moved up under Ruggero DiFalconi after a year of vacancy in the position of consigliere. 'Capos: Brooklyn Faction: * Robert "The Milkman" Giafo - Brooklyn capo, runs the Heat Crew, which specializes in robberies. *(acting) Domenick Muso - acting capo for Frank Bulino's crew. Muso is the great-nephew of Jim Marciano. * Emanuel "Manny" Pagano - Brooklyn capo, Pagano is the replacement for Anthony Basilicata after his rise to underboss. *Vincent "Vito" Paolanardo - capo operating out of Brooklyn, Paolanardo is the current reputed acting boss after Joseph Penone stepping down. Paolanardo has been convicted of as many as 25 crimes ranging from theft to attempted murder. Paolanardo was imprisoned due to Operation Garden State, which targeted the heads of families that had operations in New Jersey. *John Anthony "JoJo" Scarpa - acting capo for Richard Lamato, Scarpa was arrested in 2002 on charges of racketeering and released in 2003. Scarpa is a co-owner of the New York restaurant chain "Scarpa's Pizza" with his brother Eugene, who is not involved organized crime. *Umberto "Billy" Villana - capo in Brooklyn, Villana is Ruggero DiFalconi's brother in law. Staten Island Faction: *Philip "Big Phil" Caco - 49-year old capo, Caco took over Dante DeLuco's crew after DeLuco's rise to consigliere. * Vincent "Vinnie Shoulders" Canti - a capo operating out of his Huguenot home, close to his son, soldier Paul. In 2001, Canti was imprisoned for theft and was released in 2005. *Paul "Bloom" Camanaro - a capo operating in Staten Island. Paul and soldier Sandro Caputo were charged with drug possession in 2006 and were aquitted of all charges. *Federico "Freddy" Leonardo - 68-year old capo that controls all construction racketeering in Staten Island. Manhattan Faction: *Joseph "Joe Fish" Penone - a capo based in Manhattan. He was appointed acting boss in 2012 when Ruggero DiFalconi was sent to prison. Penone stepped down in 2014. New Jersey Faction: *Pasquale "Patsy" Gelano - 86-year old capo based in New Jersey, Gelano was close friends with former boss Pasquale Correre. In 2006, Gelano was sentenced to 10 years in prison for racketeering but only served six. Imprisoned Capos: * Frank Bulino - a capo in Brooklyn, Bulino was charged in 2004 to assault and attempted murder. His projected release date is 2019. * Angelo Mante - a capo living in Manhattan. Mante was arrested in 2011 and released in early 2014 and then also in 2014 was charged with the murder of Louis Mascarino and sentenced to 40 years.